Confession
by Aquamarine Aquarius
Summary: Hyuuga Junpei menyukai Aida Riko, namun Hyuuga Junpei belum berani menyatakan cintanya karena mengira Aida Riko menyukai Kiyoshi Teppei. Drabble Fic


**Confession**

Author : Terserah reader mau panggil aku apa :D

Disclaimer : Untuk ceritanya sih ke Penciptanya :D, yaitu saya :D

Cast : Kiyoshi Teppei, Hyuuga Junpei, Aida Riko.

Pair : Hyuuga Junpei Aida Riko

Rating : K+ - T

Warn : AU, OOC, author baru jadi masih butuh banyak bimbingan, Typo everywhere.

Aku kembali meminum kopiku selagi menunggu giliran untuk dipotong rambutku. Aku, Hyuuga Junpei sekarang sedang berada di salon ternama di salah satu kota bernama Tokyo.

Aku memangkas rambutku hanya ingin berpenampilan menarik di depan Aida Riko, Kantoku-ku. Aku sudah lama menyukainya, namun entah kenapa aku baru berani menyatakannya hari ini. Tepatnya nanti. Bahkan aku belum menyiapkan bunganya, Hei, tiap menyatakan perasaan kepada perempuan kau harus memberi bunga bukan?

Sembari meminum kopi, aku resah sekali saat ini. Aku bingung ingin menyatakan cintaku pada Riko sekarang apa nanti?. Jika nanti, aku takut Teppei akan mendahuluiku. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat Teppei dan Riko bersama. Bahkan ada gosip yang beredar bahwa Teppei akan menyatakan cintanya pada Riko hari ini. Namun, Jika sekarang, sama saja tidak spesial bukan? Hei, siapa yang tidak ingin suatu momen terdengar spesial?

Giliranku untuk dipangkas rambutnya. Aku hanya menurut apa saja yang dibicarakan oleh orang yang memangkas rambutku. Yah, Otakku tak bisa dikendalikan saat ini. Saat ini pikiranku hanya tertuju untuk

AIDA RIKO

AIDA RIKO, dan

AIDA RIKO

Oh tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk saat ini.

Sang pemangkas rambutku sudah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya. Sekilas aku menatap gaya rambutku yang baru di depan cermin. Lalu membungkukkan badan, berterimakasih, dan memberikan uangku atas jasanya.

Saat aku mulai menjauh dari salon tadi, terlintas ingatanku akan sebuah iklan yang sedang booming dikalangan remaja.

Aku membuka aplikasi chat-ku. Setelah menemukan kontak milik Riko, aku mencoba menghubunginya lewat Voice-Note.

Aku ingin men-tap kolom hijau di bagian bawah layar screenku. Namun, ah aku ragu. Hingga akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk mengiriminya Voice-Note.

'Kantoku, ada waktu?' Entah kenapa hanya mengiriminya seperti itu, aku merasa jantungku memompa darah dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tak lama, ia membalasku.

'Ne, Hyuuga-kun ada apa?'

'Ano, aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu'

'Kenapa tidak sekarang saja lewat voice note? Ini sebentar lagi aku dijemput Kiyoshi-kun Untuk berjalan-jalan.'

Jalan jalan? Hei bukankah itu sama dengan kencan.

'Ha? Apakah kalian berkencan?'

'E-eh. Bukan. kami bukan mau kencan. Eh sudah ya, itu ada Kiyoshi-kun sudah menjemputku.'

Huuh, setidaknya dia tidak berkencan dengan Teppei.

Tidak terasa, malam pun semakin larut. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.30, hampir berganti hari bukan? Namun Hyuuga Junpei belum juga terlelap. Ia masih terjaga sampai saat ini karena kebimbangan yang ada di hatinya.

Ia berulangkali mengambil ponselnya dari meja nakas lalu ditaruhnya kembali di meja nakas dan diulang ulang terus.

Sampai akhirnya, Ia memberanikan diri.

'Sebenarnya, Aku suka sama kamu.' Hyuuga mengirimkan Voice Note itu kepada Riko. Hyuuga tak peduli Riko membaca (mendengar) nya atau tidak.

Disisi lain, sebenarnya sang kantoku Aida Riko juga belum tidur, Ia masih terjaga karena penasaran dengan pertanyaan Hyuuga sebelum berangkat jalan-jalan bersama Kiyoshi. Apakah ini pertanda untuknya bahwa cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Entahlah. Hingga akhirnya Riko mendapatkan Voice Note dari Hyuuga.

'Sebenarnya, Aku suka sama kamu' Riko senang bukan kepalang. Ternyata selama ini, apa yang ia andai-andaikan menjadi kenyataan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Riko mengirim balasan.

'Aku juga' dan akhirnya berlanjut sampai mereka melupakan tidur. Dan bahkan Hyuuga pun lupa akan kejutan yang dipersiapkannya untuk sang Aida Riko tercintanya.

**OWARI**

Fiuuh selesai juga drabble ini. Oh iya, maaf ya aku gak tau nama fitur yang ada di w*ch*t untuk berkirim pesan melalui suara, jadi tak kasih nama Voice Note, padahal itu kan nama hasil file rekaman yang biasa di BB kan? Maaf ya reader-tachi, saya sudah SokTahu. Tolong dimaklumi karena saya author baru. Terimakasih. Jangan lupa review ya.


End file.
